The operational characteristics of blood flow through the body has been an important parameter in medical studies for many years. Traditionally, stethoscopes have been used by medical professionals to listen to blood flows within the body in order to determine irregular characteristics. Further, the taking of blood pressure has traditionally relied upon monitoring blood flow utilising stethoscope devices to listen to the onset of flows.
Unfortunately, standard stethoscope techniques rely on simple mechanical transmission of audio information to the ears of a user which provide only limited information to the medical specialist. It would be desirable to provide for a more informative system of providing information on blood flows within the body to the medical specialist.